This invention, generally, relates to encoding data from genetic traits relevant to illness diagnosis and heritage, and more specifically, to using quantum dots to encode such data.
Genetic information is getting more and more important to treat diseases and emergencies. This information is often not publicly accessible for security reasons related to protecting personal sensitive information and the desire of the owner of the data to keep her or his genetic information private. However, this information may be useful in circumstances where a person is not in condition to provide the data; for example, when she or he is unconscious, or papers or documents having the data are lost or not available at the moment. In addition, people are not used to knowing this useful information, and doctors may be forced to make decisions and to take actions without knowing enough of the patient's relevant medical data.
Also, genetic heritage analysis across a family tree requires genetic data and medical tests that may take hours and resources, with high costs to get results about the influence of traits works. Therefore, this is not accessible for most people around the world, so they are not taking pre-emptive tests based on their probability of incurring a specific illness. As a result, a lot of people are suffering illnesses that could be prevented and treated accordingly. For example, if a woman knows that she has a high probability of developing breast cancer, she may be more likely to take pre-emptive tests to avoid a late diagnosis.